


lives in parts.

by danganronpa_wereverse



Series: Danganronpa NEXT Wereverse [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fanchildren, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Trans Mpreg, Trans Pregnancy, WereVerse, fanchild, fankid, lovechild, lovechildren, wereverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/danganronpa_wereverse
Summary: Small snippets of the lives of wereverse families. Contains family fluff and cute stuff. Information on Wereverse is at the beginning!





	1. dinnertime.

**Author's Note:**

> The Basics:  
Everyone is some kind of shifter. Shifters can be any caniform or feliform species (so cats, wild cats, big cats, dogs, wolves, coyotes, jackals, foxes, and cross-breeds). Shifters are commonly born in litters of 2-4, however as many as 8 have been recorded but this is rare. Same-gender relationships and transgender people are relatively common. Infant mortality is low. For now, each couple has a max of six individual litters. Also, shifters are functionally immortal: they don’t age past adulthood physically, but can still be killed in certain ways.

"Cookie!"

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu sighs as he once again hears the demand from his now two year old cub. Yaeko stares at him from where she sits, cross-legged, on the tiled floor of the kitchen, her little kitten tail lashing back and forth with irritation. Unknowingly, Fuyuhiko does the same.

"Not before dinner, Ya-ya."

"Cookie!"

Again, Yaeko stares at him with big golden eyes reminding him so much of his own. She points once more at the cookie jar. "Cookie, Daddy!"

"_No_," Fuyuhiko replies as firmly as he can manage, going back to attempting to fix their dinner. It's simple enough -- chicken soup with rice -- but Yaeko just doesn't seem interested in waiting any longer for what she wants.

At her father's tone of voice, her tiny lip trembles, before tilting her head back and letting out a screeching yowl. Fuyuhiko pins his ears against his skull in response, covering the other pair with his hands for a moment. "Good God --"

By now, Yaeko's no longer demanding the cookie at least, but she has started to cry, fat tears cutting streaks down her soft little face. Before Fuyuhiko can rethink his stance on letting her have dessert before dinner, Peko steps into the kitchen, apparently alerted by the yowl. She sweeps Yaeko into her arms and holds her against her chest, the cub squeaking out "Mama!" before buying her face in her chest.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Is Daddy being mean?" Peko coos, nuzzling her daughter gently. Yaeko returns the nuzzle with a head bump. "Why are you being mean to the baby, Daddy?" She asks, turning her head to Fuyuhiko.

"She wanted a fu -- a _freakin'_ cookie," Fuyuhiko says, stopping himself before he can swear. From around the doorway, the fluffy head of a wolf pup appears, ears still floppy but half-pricked despite his deafness. With a shake of his head, Shigeaki turns back to human form, then blinks a few times before signing a single word to his parents:

"_Cookie_?"

Fuyuhiko sighs and smacks his forehead. "Not you too..." He mumbles, fully aware that Shigeaki can't hear him, but needing to air his frustrations anyway.

"I was kidding," Peko tells him, a smile playing on her lips as she returns her attentions to Yaeko. "You can have the cookie after dinner, okay baby? You'll get the biggest one." Yaeko squeals in delight at that, then wiggles impudently like the kitten she is in her mother's arms, wanting to be let go. Peko obeys her non-verbal order, setting the little cub back down on her feet and watching as she scampers away to play with her brother.

"I see how it is," Fuyuhiko says, his face in an adorable pout. And, of course, Peko can't resist that, so she gives him a kiss on the cheek as a consolation prize.

Despite the catastrophe, the Kuzuryuu family's life moves on. At least, until Yaeko is told later that two cookies are not something she can have.

The cycle begins again.


	2. training wheels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimondo! I was feeling soft on main so here we are.

"Oh, my God. Fucking. _Hell_ no."

Mondo Oowada stares indignantly down at the pregnancy test in his hands, as if staring at it hard enough will change the positive result on its face.

"You gotta be kiddin' me. I -- this thing's fucked. It's gotta be."

He shakes it back and forth for a second as though it's a pen, then looks at it once more to see if anything's changed. Predictably, it hasn't.

_Pregnant._

When he realizes that nothing is going to change this outcome, Mondo gives a frustrated shriek, and throws the test as hard as he can against the opposite wall before sinking to his knees on the floor of his bedroom, holding his face in his hands.

It was just one time. Just once. They only fucked during _one_ of Mondo's heats, around two months ago, because they had Bonded and Mondo needed Taka there _so bad_ he couldn't fucking stand it anymore. Hell, Taka had even brought _three different fucking kinds_ of condoms. They did everything right!

So then why the fuck is this pregnancy test positive?

Yeah, sure, condoms have a fail rate, but... this is _Kiyotaka Ishimaru_, he never does anything without meaning to, and he sure as hell did _not_ mean to get his boyfriend pregnant. Why the hell is Mondo even here right now?

If he thinks about it any harder, he thinks, he's actually going to lose what little bit of sanity he has left. So, slowly, Mondo pulls himself up off of the floor and onto his bed, flopping over on his back and staring at his phone on the pillow next to him.

_You need to talk to Taka, tell him to meet up or somethin', if you can't tell him "hey your life is ruined" through text_, the little voice in the back of his head says. For what is sure to not be the last time, Mondo ignores it, crosses his arms over his chest, and huffs. Like he's gonna be able to tell Taka about this anytime soon. Taka is straight-laced, determined, and on a path to success. And Mondo?

Well. Becoming a teen parent isn't exactly the _worst_ thing that could happen given the path Mondo's on right now, but it's sure to throw Taka off completely. This is _not_ something he can tell him about right now.

Sure, he'd have to tell him eventually, when he starts to show and all that, but that won't be for a while, right? As if checking to make sure, Mondo looks down at his belly. Yeah, still as flat as it was when he woke up this morning. No change there, yet.

Except, of course, for the tiny fact that there are actual real live cubs in there right now, growing within him.

He can't let this ruin Taka's life. Mondo curls up into a tight ball on his bed, and comes to a decision:

He just... won't tell Taka. And once his secret gets too big to hide, well. He'll burn that bridge when he crosses it, he thinks.

This plan can't possibly backfire.

* * *

Oh, this plan backfires. Quite horribly, if everyone involved is being honest.

It's not just Taka Mondo doesn't tell about the pregnancy; he tells exactly zero people about it, and goes back to business as usual. Or, at the very least, he tries to.

It's a stupid and frankly dangerous decision, looking back on it. Mainly because of what happens about a week after Mondo finds out he's pregnant.

As it turns out, passing out in the middle of math class and going completely unresponsive for thirty minutes is enough to make people worried. Who knew? Apparently not Mondo fuckin' Oowada. It's enough to warrant a trip to the hospital, and when he wakes up in a too-clean hospital room that smells like disinfectant, he realizes he is not alone.

Mondo turns his head to the side, looks at the man currently holding his hand. Taka's face is... pale. Paler than usual. But he looks relieved to see Mondo awake.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright," Taka sighs, squeezing his hand gently as his ears droop with relief. "The doctor said you should be fine and good to leave anytime, but, ah -- you are anemic, so they want to change your diet and have you take iron pills... but they said it wasn't uncommon, considering..."

Mondo turns his head away very quickly. "So they told you," he mumbles. He rests his free hand on his belly, curls his claws into his shirt. "That I'm..." He takes a shaky breath. "That I'm pregnant."

"Yes, but, I wanted to hear it from _you_," Taka says, voice just as soft for once. He looks at Mondo desperately, red eyes wide. "Why did you not tell me? Mondo... be honest, did I make you feel like you couldn't tell me the truth?"

Mondo swallows heavily. _Oh, c'mon, don't cry, you fuckin' pussy. _"It ain't that. 's just... you got focus, direction to your life. I'm... c'mon, Taka, let's face it. I was gonna drag ya down, anyway. I just didn't want it to be like this." His voice gets softer at the end, and Taka squeezes his hand gently once more. "You've got a career and shit all lined up, you're gonna be successful, and _amazing_. It's -- it's not fair of me to take your future like that."

Taka listens to him, threads their fingers together and gives a soft sigh when he's finished. "That's not true, not at all. If all you ever did was drag me down, I would never have asked to date you. I still do not know much about relationships," he admits, laughing a little, "but I know what kind of man I am: I cannot, I will not, accept failure from myself. And I --" He sniffs heavily, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. "I failed you, by making you feel this way."

"Taka," Mondo says, his voice strained. He bites his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, in an attempt to hold back his tears. "Ya didn't -- _fail_ me, Goddammit, it's my --"

"We did this together," Taka cuts him off before he can finish. "So now we fix it together. Right? You have not taken my future from me, Mondo. If anything, you made it brighter."

"How?" Mondo chokes out. "I just made shit _harder_ for you!"

"If anything, _we_ made it harder _together_, but there is nothing the two of us cannot face. I do believe that." He leans in, puts his arms around Mondo in a tight hug and pulls him close. Mondo can't think of any way to react other than to hug him back in disbelief. "I do not know what... this... means for my career, but... I love _you_. And I want our cubs. I want to raise them with you." Taka presses his cheek against Mondo's gently, feeling the tears running down his face. "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah," Mondo says, his voice rising in pitch. "Yeah, I do."

Taka smiles. "Well, then, let's do it. Together. No more secrets, alright?"

Mondo nods. "Yeah, together. No more secrets."

This is a storm they will overcome together.


End file.
